1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of analyzing bisphenols and polyphenols; and, in particular, to a method of analyzing a bisphenol and/or a polyphenol having at least two phenolic hydroxyl groups contained in a test sample.
2. Related Background Art
Bisphenols are used in large amounts as materials (stabilizer, plasticizer, and the like) for polycarbonate resins, phenol resins, and the like in familiar everyday goods and the like. It has recently been reported that bisphenols leak into the environment from such everyday goods or wastes thereof, so that attention is being paid to their distribution in the environment, their influences on the ecosystem, their toxicity to humans, and so forth. It has also been indicated that bisphenols may be one of exogenous endocrine disrupting chemicals, but there are still many unclear points concerning their actions on organisms and their mechanism. One of the reasons behind this unclearness is attributable to the imperfection in the method of analyzing bisphenols. Conventionally, gas chromatography/mass spectrometry (GC/MS) method, liquid chromatography/mass spectrometry (LC/MS) method, and LC/fluorescence detection method have been used in general as the method of analyzing bisphenols.